jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Erasure
Erasure (エレージャー Erējā) is the Stand of Vincent Depeche. 'Appearance' Erasure appears as a round blue and white robotic Stand that looks very identical to the Sputnik 1. At the front, a small circular satellite dish is seen moving left and right slowly, a dirty vintage television screen, and a grile with a small speaker on the bottom of the screen that it's used by the Stand to talk. The television screen shows the Phillips PM5544 TV test card (or the TV PAL pattern) that is revealed to be its eye. It also four whip-like antennas on the top and bottom. 'Personality' Erasure is very energetic and can go hyper sometimes, often talking in an loud and exaggerated way. It also comments often about what's happening when there's a fight going on just like a sports commentator. It sometimes goes up and down rapidly whenever it gets excited and swings slowly whenever it feels down. Vincent can turn this off any time and Erasure's personality will be changed to a more impassive one and its voice will be replaced to a more robotic voice. Vincent can also speak through it. 'Abilities' Erasure is a Long-Distance Stand that is able to turn anything nonexistant including its user. While it doesn't show to have any combat abilities, it is very useful for Vincent and his allies as it can easily get rid of evidences and people that may pose a threat. 'Isolation' Erasure's main ability is to turn its targets completely imperceptible and nonexistant to the entire world where as they can see them by shooting them with an invisible laser from its satellite dish. To try put it simply, Erasure makes its target to not exist at all. The target will still be in the world that they are in, however they can't be seen, heard, felt, or smelled by anyone nor occupy any physical space allowing them to phase through objects, obstacles and people. It is also impossible for them to be detected by any radar or sonar device. Erasure is also able to use this on buildings or structures too. They also can't leave marks made by them (shoe prints, finger prints, breathing condensation, etc.) The target leaves almost no trace of their presence on any surface or in the world around them while they are affected by this ability. Vincent is able to talk and interact with them but the target is unable to hurt Vincent since they occupy no physical space and can only hurt or destroy objects and people that have been isolated, for example, if a Stand with an isolated user tries to punch Vincent, it's fist will simply pass through. It also can give someone the ability to interact with the isolated people or objects. The range of the isolated object from Erasure and Vincent doesn't matter and can be permanent if they are not dealt with. Vincent is also able to use this ability on himself and even on his own individual body parts, making him absolutely invisible to his opponents and can be used in a variety of ways such as passing through attacks with no harm, listening to his opponent's plans without the risk of being caught, and getting sneak up on his opponents and silently attack them. The only ways to remove this ability from oneself is to either get shot by Erasure again with its laser or kill Vincent. 'Isolated Vision' Erasure possesses a special type of vision that is used for detecting objects and people that it's isolated, this lets Vincent see through objects and people to help find its targets. When activated, all objects, people, and structures will be shown as shadows and those who are isolated are shown to be glowing, Vincent can see through these shadows and see its targets perfectly. 'Trivia' * Erasure takes some of it's design from the Eyebots from the Fallout series. * Originally, Erasure had a functional machine gun but this was removed as it was unnecessary.